We're Not Losing Each Other
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Her head lifted and he watched her hand swipe over the glass clearing it and meeting his eyes. Blood ran down the glass where her hand passed. Panic and fear like he'd never felt before forced bile up his throat and he wrenched the door open. [S6 Prompt]


**Response to a prompt. I've messed with the time line in season six a bit to suit what I needed. Enjoy.**

It was odd coming through those gates and not seeing her. He'd seen those eyes since back at the quarry always watching when he came back. It was their thing. He done everything he could for them and she was there. They had each others back no matter what was happening because that's what you did when someone meant the world to you. And Carol? Fuck she was his world. It might have took some time for him to see it. More than some time because he'd been downright blind but his eyes were wide open now.

Abraham and Sasha stopped next to him and their eyes took in the stained pavement and smoke. It'd been worse than thought and his heart pounded in his chest to know she was alright. Not saying anything he took off for the house. No one stopped him most seeing the tension radiating from him like an oncoming storm.

Up the steps and into the house he was met with silence. He forced himself up the steps hoping she was just asleep. Hoping that she was watching Judith. Because if something happened. If something happened and he wasn't here then he was done for. He couldn't do this anymore without her.

"Carol?" He paused at the door and pushed it open and stepped in. Shrugging out of his leather jacket his eyes swept over the room. It was just how they left it. "Carol."

A thump had him turning towards the bathroom that was connected to their own room. Stepping over and opening the door he let out a breath seeing the fogged glass and Carol. Her head lifted and he watched her hand swipe over the glass clearing it and meeting his eyes. Blood ran down the glass where her hand passed. Panic and fear like he'd never felt before forced bile up his throat and he wrenched the door open.

Carol looked up at him eyes bloodshot and hair tinted red. Rust and ruin ran down her face as she swiped at her eyes. Her chest heaved and a shuddered breath rushed from her mouth when her lips parted. Stepping into the shower and ignoring his clothes he dropped to his knees in front of her. Carol lunged at him her arms wrapping around him and he felt the first of her sobs break free.

"What happened?" Voice hoarse. "Are you hurt?"

Carol shook her head against the crook of his neck and he held her tighter. When he felt her sobs stop and he let her go. Not moving away from her he started untying his boots. Carol snorted at him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're late."

Daryl looked up meeting her eyes and shrugged out of his shirt. She slung it to the bathroom floor the tiles. His boots followed and then he stood hands going to his belt. Carol's own hands beat him there and she came up on her knees. He watched as the water finally hit her full body. Steaming water mixing with blood stains and her grief. His soaked jeans were worked off and then he was pulling her up.

"Was there trouble? I seen Rick and Michonne earlier after I got done checking on Glenn."

Daryl soaped up his hands and started working them over her body. Even after all this time he still thought she was perfection. There wasn't an inch of her body he didn't know and love. Carol leaned back into the tiles her eyes closing and the tension slipping from her body. Stepping more into her he heard her breathing hitch but ignored it.

"The rode that we were supposed to take after getting the herd out far enough was washed out." Daryl shrugged and ran his hand down her stomach. Carol's breathing picked up. Dipping his hand between her legs as she spread them more for him his voice lowered. "Took some extra time."

Carol was nodding and chewing her lip looking up at him. The water was hitting the side of her throat and cascading down her breast washing away the last of the her tears, soap, and blood. Something about that had his chest aching and he pushed her further back into the wall.

"You okay?"

Carol stared up at him and her eyes cleared but he could see the pain. "I don't like it." Her voice cracked, "I don't like that I have to kill. I don't Daryl and you don't but it has to be done."

His fingers dipped into her and she mewled. He kept quiet knowing she was working towards something.

"Morgan tried to stop me. He let some out of the gate." He heard the growl in her voice. "They were killing everyone they came across, they were cutting them up in the streets, and he was trying to play to some idealistic world that isn't here anymore."

Daryl pushed his thigh between her legs and she gasped. His other hand slid up her body and cupped her breast. Carol's breaths were heavy as her anguish pulsed through her. When she arched her hips towards him brushing against his erection he grit his teeth but kept himself still. Pushing deeper into her he made a come hither motion and she fell apart like he knew she would. Arm's wrapping around her he kept her upright and spun them to get the hot water pouring over them both. Carol shivered against him and he smirked despite himself.

They were quiet for a while both standing in the others arms. Carol tightened her grip on him and her nails dug into his back. He groaned and he felt her smile against his collarbone.

"I don't understand him." Carol muttered.

Daryl pulled her head back cupping her face, "You can't understand a man like that and trying will only make your head hurt. Me and you, Carol, we live in the real world. The now and we see how things are and how they've always been. Those people out there- Deanna and Morgan- they all think this is just going to blow over. And then they think all those people that are out there wild are going to come back and be law abiding citizens again."

Carol swallowed and his eyes blazed, "Judith is safe?"

Carol nodded.

"Carl is safe?"

Carol nodded.

"You safe?"

Carol nodded.

"Then fuck the rest." He snarled lifting her up and backing her into the wall. His hands gripped her ass roughly. Her hand slid between them gripping his cock. "If they won't fight for themselves to survive then I'll help you move all the bodies."

Carol's eyes darkened and he drove into her roughly. Everything he'd felt out there was coursing through him. Hearing Rick on the walking telling him there was gunfire, smoke, and walkers here made him sick. What was worse was knowing he couldn't help. He was so far from her. Every mile he'd drove only made the sick cloying feeling in his chest almost cause him to lay the bike over more than once. Carol was his world.

When he got back and she was coated in blood looking up at him to wipe the slate clean had him buckling. He took it all if only to see her eyes light up again and that haunted look leave. She didn't like killing but she knew it was necessary. Carol wasn't a monster but an avenging angel.

Carol moaned her head falling back. The light reflected around her making her hair light into a glow. Her eyes were open and hooded on him. Possessiveness shown in her eyes and his grip tightened on her as his pace picked up. Sliding his arms up the backs of her thighs he spread her legs wider and snapped his hips harder into her. Carol cried out and he felt her fluttering around him. Growling he leaned into her their mouths meeting and welding together. Her nails were scoring down his back and sinking into him, pulling him tighter into her. As her climax hit her it wrenched his own from him. Her mouth tore from his and he buried his head into her neck.

Chest heaving together and water sluicing down their bodies he relaxed into her, the sense of home washing over him. When her feet hit the ground she grabbed the soap and lathered her hands. He watched as she started with his arms watching the smirk and flush bloom on her face.

"You're right. "

He hummed and knotted his hand in her hair forcing her eyes to his, "I was serious. You fight for you, survive at all cost. I'll always fight for you and to get back to you but don't let them get you killed."

She nodded at him and then started on his chest. They were silent. There was no need for words between them. He knew her and she knew him. His soul was bared to her and likewise. When the shower was cut off he scooped her up and carried her out of the shower. She yelped when he threw her on the bed and flipped the lights out.

"Daryl it's still daylight out." Carol muttered. "They need our help you there."

He shook his head and pulled her under the blanket. "We've done enough. YOU'VE done enough. Let them take care of the rest."

Carol rolled over and he wrapped his arm around her tightly. She clung to him just as much. They were a tangled mass of limbs and he breathed deeply. His chest still ached from the panic of being out there and knowing she wasn't safe. Running his hand up her body he stopped at her heart and ran his fingers in soft circles. She mocked him and rubbed his wrist.

"We're not losing each other."


End file.
